Barthram Severne
Barthram Severne (酷栄光のカラス, Severne Barthram; lit. "Strict Glorious Raven") is a fairy young mage with an undetermined history and lacks any degree of affiliation with any proper guild. Severne is currently a wanderer and is well known overseas due to his extremely "pervert" escapades. He is one of the very few neutral mage's around in the kingdom of Fiore and it is his ambiguous morality and unreliable nature that makes him infamous among his "so called" peers. Appearance Initially, Barthram was fairly short for his age, and had a slight, lean, well-toned build, since he was an acrobat and skilled at combat and use of magic with his physical prowess. His short grayish white hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. He did however, admit to intentionally using gel to make his hair look messy in order to compensate for his eye brows which were comparatively thin and long. He typically wore a pair of glasses, contacts and even sunglasses to hide his red eyes as they were considered to be scary. His oval-face became more heart like due to his jawline becoming pointed as time passed. After the brief time skip, his jawline is now well defined and much more pointed with a pointed chin, slightly wide and high cheeks and finally, a broader forehead which he continues further cover with his now medium length wavy hair. Surprisingly after the timeskip, his skin has become pale and his crimson red eyes turned pinkish; something he flaunts instead of hiding but most notably he's grown considerably taller, having roughly the same height as his mentor and gaining a highly increased muscular tone, especially in his upper body. Despite gaining several pounds of muscle, he continues to be leaner compared to his fellow peers and this is perhaps why he is faster than his fellow subjects. His lean, well defined and attractive physique has been a topic for ladies around him and he apparently enjoys being complimented. He currently stands 183 cm/6'0" tall and weighs just over 175 lbs. Barthram also has a tattoo on his back and it was apparently given to him during his time in the Execution's Isolation Facility; the tattoo reads as "内容な" which means "subject seven" and given that his cell mate had a similar tattoo reading subject nine would imply that all of the subjects were branded. Barthram Severne has shown to wear a variety of clothes, however, he tends to gravitate towards lighter colors. Despite his scars, he has a great skin and never suffered from zits. However, his casual attire is ever changing and as of now, he has never been seen wearing a head-protector. His most common attire consists of a formal half sleeved shirt, a black hoodie like cardigan and denim pants. This attire is complemented by either loafers or standard boots. It is unknown to as how his tattoo has not been eliminated like his injuries are it has been hypothesized that it was made at a much faster pace than he can heal or perhaps it was given to him prior to the enhancement project. Given that his childhood and teenage incarnations has refused to take off their clothes, it is very likely that he was branded at an young age and was embarrassed of his mark. His current clothes are magical in nature and were given to him by a mystery person, as such, these clothes deflect weak physical attacks and prevent mind control being used on him/ However, it cannot stop curses or other magical attacks. Gallery Main berthern.jpg barthram.jpg berseverne.jpg childhood portrait.jpg severne.jpg creating light.jpg Personality History Powers and Abilities Enhanced Capabilities Due to the mage-enhancement program, which was an off the books project by a secret society of armed and militarized mages called Execution, Barthram is an enhanced human. He is actually cloned from the genes of their most successful experiment subject, that is, subject six and was grown into the womb of an unnamed woman who was apparently a strong mage herself and her sole purpose was to give birth, raise him and turn him into a weapon. Using cloning techniques and genetical engineering techniques combined with magic, they turned Severne into the perfect human weapon. *'Enhanced Senses': Barthram possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision that also allows him to see even in near-total darkness. He also mentioned that he can feel the vibrations in air around him and even minute changes in small blanket of temperature, in fact, he can detect a person solely by the fact that they are blocking air in his surrounding. This hints that, he may possess superior sense of touch as well. He can further enhance his sensory skill by using magic. *'Enhanced Mind/Brain Capacity': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory, speed read, and high deductive and reasoning skills. Barthram is described as having a natural aptitude for picking up almost everything he observes, this makes him a quick learner and a great fighter. *'Enhanced Strength': Barthram is incredibly strong. His strength is greater than that of the average test subjects, allowing to subdue at least three subjects on his own. Given that every subject is about six times stronger than a well trained mage in his prime, this would mean, that he's at least eighteen times stronger than a normal high ranking mage. *'Enhanced Speed': He is extremely agile and nimble footed and has heightened speed, which allows him to move at astonishing speeds, while his maximum speed remains unknown, he can outrun most vehicles and animals; it is his speed that enables him to walk up walls defying gravity. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Severne agility, balance, and bodily coordination already function on a much superior level than a well trained mage. However, he possesses "hyper-reflexes" that allows him to easily dodge blows from his opponents and even react before they can make their move. He has dodged several projectiles, weapons, magical blasts and several other forms of attacks just by using his amazing reflexes. *'Enhanced Durability': Barthram's bones, tissues, skin and muscles are denser and harder than normal. He can withstand great impacts without sustaining damage. His durability has allowed him to take a head on full powered magic enhanced strike with his opponent striking him with speeds beyond his own reaction timing, yet, he was able to continue fighting. His durability and endurance allows him to take on foes several times stronger and durable than him. It has mentioned that his skin is so tough, that it feels like hitting metal, in fact, not many weapons can pierce through his flesh. He can also withstand massive explosions; this level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment. *'Extreme Mitosis': His body is capable of extreme mitosis, that is to say, that his cells divide and replicate at an accelerated rate. **'Telomere Lengthening': Barthram can regenerate the length of his telomere. By regenerating the lengths of telomeres, he can extend his own lifespan. **'Self-Healing': Barthram can rapidly heal himself and his healing ability has often been confused with his ability to regenerate, in other words, he can only recreate lost or damaged tissues, account for massive blood loss and heal broken bones at a much faster rate. Although, he cannot regenerate entire organs or limbs. However, he can heal cuts and small bruises in a matter of seconds. *'Enhanced Magic Power': Despite possessing a vast amount of magical power himself, the agency felt that he was in need of further enhancing his already large reserves of magic. This gave him a terrifying level of magical power, although, this makes it harder for him to control his powers. He can however, physically exert this power to destroy objects and hurt people. His reserves easily make him one of the most formidable enemies both on and off the battle field. Light Magic *'Photon Control (光子規制, Kōshi kisei)': This magic allows Severne to control increase, absorb and manipulate photons in his vicinity and is essentially the base for most of his light magic based techniques. **'Ball of Light (ひかりのたま, Hikari no tama)': He can control both magical light and photons around him to create a magical floating concentrated ball of light that can both be used to navigate and can be hurled with extreme force towards an enemy. ***'Photon Jump (光子跳躍, Kōshi chōyaku)': By distributing several balls of concentrated light over a certain area, Barthram can automatically teleport to any of these light balls in an instance. This allows him to jump from the location of one light ball to other, essentially allowing him to teleport rapidly from one place another with the speed of light; thus making it impossible to harm him while he's teleporting. **'Illumination' (Unnamed): After using Carnival of Light, Severne can generate light of various intensities and varying duration of time from his entire body. **'Carnival of Light (ひかりのカーニバル, Hikari no Kaanibaru)': Bartham uses his light magic to absorb visible light from different sources, in order to create an area of pitch black darkness, although, he can use the same technique use the stolen light energy to illuminate his entire body and become a literal "human torch". *'Hard-Light Formation (硬い明かり形成, Kataiakari Keisei)': Barthram after infusing his magic to photons around him solidifies him, the tensile strength and hardness depends upon the situation and the amount of concentration he's putting in them. They can be as resilient as diamond or as weak as a thin sheet of paper. However, he tends to keep them elastic in nature, while no elastomer the elasticity of his constructs are well recognizable. **'Photon Blast (光子一吹き, Kōshihitofuki) ': This magic allows him to release a hardened wave of light that can shatter most barriers with its brute force and can leave a small shock wave in its wake. **'Light Barrier (Unnamed)': Using light magic, Barthram can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the photons. Their durability once again depends on the quality of the hard light produced by him. He has also shown the ability to create walls of light from nothing or by shaping the existing light. However, it is unknown if that is the same technique as his primary light barrier or not. **'Holy Blade of Light/Pure Blade of Light (Hikari no Imiken, 光の斎剣)': By concentrating hard light in his left hand, Severne form create a blade of hardened photon particles tightly packed together. Due to the frequency emitted by the light energy, the blade is capable of cutting through virtually anything. It can even deflect other magical attacks and further absorb light magic based attacks. The blade can also project light in a way that allows it to cut through matter from a distance of ten meters. **'Light Capturing Bubble (光取り込み泡, Hikari torikomi Awa)': By concentrating hard enough, Severne was able to create a giant dome, which looked like a bubble made of light magic to imprison three guards and the bubble was hard enough for them to continue assaulting it and it barely taking a scratch. However, this technique has not been used since then. **'Howling Wolf Claw (遠吠え狼爪, Tooboe Ookami Tsume) ': By manipulating light energy in his hand, Barthram can make the light expand to create the form of a wolf, the wolf remains connected to his hand which allows him to control it during its attack. Although, he can also grant this light construct temporary semi-independence and allow it to freely attack its prey, while Severne himself, prepares for his next move. *'Unholy Breath (Unnamed)': By puffing his lungs, he can store a huge amount of magical energy inside him which upon his will, he incorporates with the element of light and releases in the form of a massive wave of destructive force. *'Secret Art: Cloak of Invisibility (秘術・不可視外套, Hijutsu: Fukashi Gaitō)': By causing tremendous amount of light magic (of every spectrum) to interact with the cells of his entire body in such a way as to produce a new form of energy with unusual properties. By a simple act of concentration, he can cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around him without distortion; he also somehow directs enough un-distorted light to his eyes to retain his full range of vision while invisible. An observer, unaware of the peculiar path light takes around his body, would have the sensation of seeing through her. The Invisible Woman can also mentally project the invisible energy produced within the cells of her body in order to render other people or objects invisible. Light Make *'Light-Make (光の造形魔法(ライト・メーク), Raito Meiku lit. Light Molding Magic)' is a Caster-Type Magic that was originally created by Agito Tachibana but has also been recently used by Barthram Severne. Using light make is actually painful for Severne since he is not of pure heart and has doubts about his own alliance as well as morality. However, he mostly uses his light make to cure himself and other's of diseases and psychological meltdown as well as counter dark magic. **'Photon/Light Resistance': As a primary power, his body is immune to both light based attacks and his own light magic. This means, he cannot be blinded, disoriented, damaged or hurt in anyway by the use of light magic and can easily withstand a barrage of attacks from several light magic users. **'Light-Make: Dazzling Emerald (ライト・メーク・煌々翠玉, Raito Meiku: Kōkō suigyoku)': Using light make magic, Barthram can create a bright green light which he can infuse objects, beings or light sources empowering and energizing them. This technique can be used to restore one's lost stamina, magical powers and endurance. It has been stated that the green light can essentially weaken all evil who come in contact with it. **'Light Make: Supreme Light (ライト・メーク・しこうあかり, Raito Meiku: Shikō Akari) ': By using all of his magic, Barthram can summon and control the sacred light that brought about the dawn of creation also because of its primordial nature, it can not be affected by any form of darkness for it is the very essence of creation and order. Using this technique, essentially leaves him drained and weakened. ***'Light Make: Cycle of Reincarnation' (Unnamed): By using the supreme light, Barthram can completely restore the lives of the deceased in mass number but at the cost of his own life. Although, using this would cause his soul to be trapped in the physical world, meaning that he will be doomed to wander as a ghost unless revived or freed. ***'Light-Make: Redemption (ライト・メーク・うけもどし, Raito Meiku: Ukemodoshi)': One of Severne's strongest techniques that allows him to go toe to toe with Devil Slayer Magic users. This magic allows him to release a way of supreme light that can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. It can also counteract the effects of demonic magic. ***'Light Make: Inorganic Restoration (ライト・メーク・むき, Raito Meiku: Muki Isshin)': Using the healing and life inducing properties of light make, Barthram can actually cause inanimate objects to come to life and obey his commands. However, this only works on inorganic objects. **'Light Make: Realization (ライト・メーク・げんじつか, Raito Meiku: Genjitsuka)': Using the more mystical and divine properties of light-make, Barthram Severne can force a being to face their inner good, either in a mental struggle or bring the victim's light side into the world as a physical being. When a light is faced, they're arguably more powerful than the evil half of the being. They're basically a physical manifestation of the being's past right doing, or current doing.The opponent(s)/targets are either given pause or outright redeemed by the sensation of this ability. **'Light-Make: Wound Consumption (ライト・メーク・しょうがいしょうひ, Raito Meiku: Shōgai Shoōhi)': By using the power of light make to heal, he uses the magical photons to regenerate his and other's bodies with the amount of light (directly proportional to the magic invested) used defining the speed of healing. **'Cure (Unnamed)': **'Light-Make- Sensation Alteration (ライト・メーク・かんかくかいせい, Raito Meiku: Kankaku Kaisei)': Ray Magic *'Eternal Cross (不変クロス, Fuhen kurosu)': *'Laser Dance': *'Delta Beam': *'Photon Form': *'Multi Beam Strike': *'Projection': *'Gamma Wave': *'Expansive Ray Spear': Eye Magic *'Spectral Sight (スペクトルサイト, Supekutoru Saito)': Using this, Barthram can perceive the world around him solely by perceiving the patterns of magnetic, thermal and electrical magic. This sometimes allows him to see the natural magnetic or bioelectric aura of a person and allows him to distinguish people. He can switch his vision format by simply tuning in with the magical EMS and interpreting the different wavelengths of energy. This allows him to see radio waves, cosmic rays and even gamma radiation. Finally, it also have limited enhanced night-vision and thermovision. This sight allows him to see the flow of both electromagnetic and magical energy, thus allowing him to prepare his mind and body in advance. Despite its tremendous advantages, using this spell for too long causes sensory overload and exerts tremendous stress on the user's eyes. Also, tuning in with different wavelengths can be extremely difficult during a battle, since that requires tremendous concentration. While this magic allows him to generally look through walls and other opaque surfaces, it cannot breach magical barriers or certain materials. Other Abilities/Skills *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': *'Skilled Acrobat': *'Philosopher': *'Subterfuge': Weapons & Equipments *'Holy Clothing': *'Magic Karambit': Trivia * Barthram Severne's stats are: * Barthram is perhaps the only character who uses different variations of the same elemental magic. * The technique "Light-Make: Dazzling Emerald" is both an acknowledgement to User:DazzlingEmerald and a Green Lantern reference. Quotes